


Только между нами: тобой и твоей тенью

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: О том, что бывает, если беседовать с тенью.





	Только между нами: тобой и твоей тенью

— Это потому что ты не умеешь выражать свои чувства, — слова Хагёна непременно звучали бы солидно и убедительно, если бы он не сидел с ногами на высоком барном стуле и не крутился, как ребенок, дорвавшийся до карусели.   
Тэгун сунул в рот последнюю ложку кукурузных хлопьев и поморщился: они успели совсем раскиснуть от молока, пока Хагён учил Санхёка жизни.   
Санхёк, между тем, глаз не поднимал, только кивал и продолжал набивать рот хлопьями. Кажется, ему было все равно. Как ни крути, а Хагён говорил дело: Санхёк в последнее время показательно игнорировал хёнов, мог двинуть по шее без повода и сводил в шутку любые разговоры об ответственности и обязательствах.   
— Ты меня слушаешь?   
Санхёк все продолжал молча кивать в каком-то только ему известном ритме. Тэгун отодвинул пустую миску подальше от себя и только сейчас увидел наушник в Санхёковом ухе. Вот засранец.  
— Я доел, хён, пойду. Буду поздно, не теряйте.  
Хагён лишь открыл и закрыл рот. Хлопнула входная дверь, коротко пиликнул замок.   
— Ты понимаешь, что с ним происходит?   
Тэгун пожал плечами, поднялся и собрал со стола грязную посуду: проблемы проблемами, но будет хреново, если остатки хлопьев прилипнут к мискам — не отмоешь потом, застынут и превратятся в стекляшку.   
— Переходный возраст. Только не дави на него — он вообще закроется.   
— Тогда поговори с ним сам. Детский сад — это по твоей части. 

Тэгун умел разговаривать с детьми, но только если этим детям было три, а не двадцать три года. Возможно, стоило еще немного подумать, а потом они с Санхёком обязательно поговорят.   
На следующий день Санхёк таскал Тэгуна по всей съемочной площадке и отпустил только за декорациями, тяжело дыша и как-то непривычно, зло улыбаясь. Нет, кажется, тянуть дальше с разговорами было некуда, решил Тэгун, пытаясь глотнуть воздух и заправить рубашку обратно в брюки. 

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, что тебя тревожит, если не хочешь говорить об этом при Хагёне.  
Санхёк сидел к спиной к Тэгуну на останках каких-то древних декораций и усердно расковыривал ногтями дырку в краске. Дырявый островок напоминал формой Корейский полуостров.   
— Ты можешь мне довериться, если хочешь.  
Тэгун чувствовал: все это были какие-то неправильные, пустые слова, но лучших у него не было. А тем временем рядом с дырявой Кореей потихоньку вырастали один за другим дырявые Японские острова.   
Из приоткрытой двери на Санхёка падал луч света. Тень от его фигуры растянулась до самой стены, распласталась по декорациям, накрытым тканью и пленкой, и походила на какого-то странного, скрюченного артритом вампира из старого немого кино.   
— Расскажи, даже если не хочется. Это как принять обезболивающее, знаешь.  
Тень замерла и, кажется, даже перестала дышать.   
— Хагён-хён способен достать и мертвого на пустом месте, но в чем-то он прав: тебе нужно научиться делиться своими чувствами.   
Где-то в коридоре громко засмеялись, забегали, пару раз хлопнули дверью и снова затихли.   
Тэгун положил ладони Санхёку на плечи. Еще одна попытка.   
— Представь, что ты разговариваешь не со мной, а… — Тэгун огляделся, словно искал опоры, — а со своей тенью. Ты не можешь сделать ей больно. И она тебе тоже не может. А еще она совершенно точно будет молчать.   
Санхёк вдруг дернулся, пожал плечами, как будто пытаясь сбросить с себя руки Тэгуна, но все-таки заговорил:   
— Окей, тень. Что ты хочешь узнать?   
Тэгун от неожиданности сильнее надавил пальцами на шею Санхёка и почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, что тебя беспокоит, а не прятался в свою скорлупу.   
Санхёк едва заметно усмехнулся (или Тэгуну показалось) и произнес быстро, почти скороговоркой:   
— Я влюбился, тень. Наверное.   
Тэгун ненадолго замер, а потом положил ладонь Санхёку на макушку.   
По коридору металлически чеканно прошагали острые каблуки.   
— И ты не можешь ей об этом сказать?   
— Не «не могу». Не хочу.  
— Почему?   
— Да просто. Я не трус и не слабак, тень. Просто в этом нет никакого смысла.   
На макушке у Санхёка торчала непослушная прядка волос — стилисты безуспешно боролись с ней последние пять лет, а она начинала топорщиться даже от легкого ветерка. Тэгун прижал ее рукой, пытаясь уложить на место.   
— Я же чувствую, как тебе хреново, и от этого страдаем мы все.   
Стоило Тэгуну убрать руку, прядка вновь упрямо поднялась антеннкой. Это было забавно, но сейчас стоило сдержать улыбку.   
— Так мне признаться, тень?   
Тэгун помолчал какое-то время, пытаясь прикинуть последствия, и неуверенно выдохнул:   
— Да.   
— Прямо сегодня?   
— Лучше завтра. Поздно. Она, может, уже видит десятый сон.   
— Хорошо, тень, завтра. 

На следующий день Тэгун ушел из общежития рано, пока все еще спали, а вернулся за полночь: два спектакля подряд и долгий японский фанмит вытянули из него последние силы. Тэгун закрыл за собой дверь и сполз на пол, привалившись к стене. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы подушка и одеяло сами приползли к нему.   
Прошло не меньше десяти минут, автоматическое освещение в коридоре давно погасло, а Тэгун все не двигался, когда со стороны дальних комнат послышались шаги.   
Лампочка снова включилась, и по глазам больно резануло светом — Тэгун недовольно сощурился. Он не увидел — скорее почувствовал, как Санхёк опускается рядом на пол и приваливается плечом к его плечу. От Санхёка пахло зубной пастой и ромашковым шампунем. Его, Тэгуновым, ромашковым шампунем.   
— Ну привет, тень.   
Санхёк был ужасно тяжелым, жарким и страшно неудобным, но что-то подсказывало Тэгуну: стоит потерпеть. Он лишь завозился, но отодвигаться не стал.   
Свет наконец-то опять погас, и Тэгун потер веки: перед глазами все еще плясали светлячки, и он чувствовал себя слепым кротом. Нужно было заново привыкать к темноте.  
— Ты рассказал то, что хотел?   
— Еще нет. Собираюсь.  
Этого стоило ожидать: Санхёк все-таки струсил.  
— А, понятно, — сил спорить не было. Да и некому: свет погас, тени исчезли, а кроме них о тайне Санхёка никто не знал. — Валяй.   
Санхёк помолчал, а потом произнес медленно и нарочито уверенно – так, как будто весь день готовился:   
— Ты мне нравишься, хён. Только не говори никому, даже тени. Идет?   
Тэгуна почему-то больше всего удивили не эти слова, а то, что свет не зажегся, даже когда Санхёк потянулся, чтобы мокро, как-то по-щенячьи поцеловать Тэгуна в щеку.


End file.
